


Guises and Truths

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [376]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Angels, Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: As for me, my preferred guise is that of an old woman, a frail, but wise woman teaching them the lessons that are hardest to grasp.  The truths I offer become the very pill on which they choke until they either die or accept the fate accorded them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 September 2016  
> Word Count: 651  
> Prompt: "Stings" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: As for me, my preferred guise is that of an old woman, a frail, but wise woman teaching them the lessons that are hardest to grasp. The truths I offer become the very pill on which they choke until they either die or accept the fate accorded them.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series stream of consciousness speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I'm not exactly sure how I went from Point A to Point Kitten in this one, but I am proud as fuck of what it became. I expected to write about the guises of the angels, fallen angels, and demons. I never actually expected to have this transform into a theological discussion of the "truth" of the battle between God and Lucifer. Then again, given that I gave Abaddon the reins, I really should have been prepared for anything. Abaddon has been proving herself to be my esoterically-inclined muse in all of this, often offering a neutral viewpoint of what is happening.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"If there is, she is old,  
Her wings torn shawls, her long body  
Rubbed of its plush—  
Poor and bare and unqueenly and even shameful."  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Stings"

 

The assumption that all angels, pious or fallen, can choose any form at will is partially true. Angels tend to keep the form received when God created them. They are made in His image, and all bear an androgynous beauty that is more pleasing for mortals to view. That this image is similar to that of the mortals only makes the visitations that much easier.

Those of us who have chosen the free will to fall and follow in Lucifer's footsteps still retain those ethereally beautiful features. Ugliness is not a punishment for falling from God's favor. Quite the opposite, in fact. The beauty of seeing Him in our reflections is supposed to shame us for the rest of eternity, a constant reminder of what we've left behind. Lucifer was, and still is, the most beautiful of all of God's angels. The Morning Star shone brightly until He chose to rise above the mortals that were God's chosen.

Many of the fallen choose to take on more hideous guises, intended to terrify the mortals. It allows us to know who is willing to forsake the love and protection of God to suit Lucifer's agendas. It is also done in deference to the demons that Lucifer made after His own fall from grace. Those beings, utterly bereft of God's grace, are misshapen and grotesque. They reflect the darkness of Lucifer's soul, or so the mortals have been led to believe. In truth, they allow Lucifer to see something other than the pure beauty of God's chosen, whether celestial or mortal.

Many of my fellow fallen take on different guises for different people. Others retain their original looks, using it as a means of subterfuge to sabotage the frail faith of the mortals. These are the most insidious of my kind, and should be feared more than the most grotesque of demons imagined.

As for me, my preferred guise is that of an old woman, a frail, but wise woman teaching them the lessons that are hardest to grasp. The truths I offer become the very pill on which they choke until they either die or accept the fate accorded them. The former make the game more challenging, choosing to die rather than change their beliefs. But these same are also the ones that have been touted as martyrs over the millennia, something with which Lucifer has not always been pleased. Those that accept the truth can be useful, depending on how quickly they succumb. Most of them are the equivalent of cannon fodder in the war of Faith and Knowledge.

It has never been a battle of Good and Evil. That is a construct of God and His faithful. The universe requires a balance of Faith and Knowledge to continue. Faith without Knowledge is the purview of the mindless masses. "Tell me what to do, what to believe, and I won't fight it." Knowledge without Faith can be just as narrow and damning. "I will fight anything that I am told, and require absolute proof of its existence." There is a fine line to straddle between these two, but the balance offers an open communion with the universe. Lucifer strives for that balance of choice, even in the face of the assumptions that He chooses power through corruption of knowledge and faith.

I fear the battle will never be over. Both God and Lucifer are equally set in Their ways, neither willing to give an inch to the other. Even the Antichrist and the second coming of the Christ will likely continue this battle of wills. And the rest of us are pawns, even those of us who can see what is happening.

Welcome to the eternity of the celestial, whether pious or fallen.


End file.
